


Art Post: The Way It Ends

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Blood and Injury, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fanart, Gen, Head Injury, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, WIP Big Bang 2020, acrylic, war machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Tony Stark, face full of blood, looks so very small in War Machine's arms.Companion artwork to LadyJaye's 2020 WIP Big Bang work - this scene is from the start of the fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art Post: The Way It Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way It Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382270) by [LadyJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaye/pseuds/LadyJaye). 




End file.
